Here Again
by KUKAIxAMU
Summary: Back at camp and graduate early Mitchie and Caitlyn join the boys on their tour little did they know it will change their life
1. Here Again

Here Again

Mitchie's POV

It's time for Camp Rock again and I am excited to see Caitlyn and Nate again even though I'm with Shane I can't help but feel a special bond together with Nate. Nate is my best friend besides Caitlyn of course.

I'm packed and ready for camp tomorrow I'm just waiting on the guys to come and grab me. We decided to go together this year.

Caitlyn's POV

"OMG, OMG!" I said "I can't believe that I'm going to camp in a limo this year! And to top it off i can't believe I'm going to camp with Mitchie!" I screamed.

I looked out the window and saw my best friend standing outside her place.

"MITCHIE!" I screamed again.

Shane's POV

I heard Caitlyn scream Mitchie's name while looking out the window. When I turned my head to see my girlfriend standing outside her place with a smile. Before I could get out of the car Caitlyn and Nate was already out and racing towards her.

Nate's POV

I smiled when I seen Mitchie standing there but then I frowned because I'm in love with my brothers girl.

"Hey M" I said to her after I raced Caity to her. "Hey N" Mitchie said to me and she greets everyone else with a smile and a hug but she gives Shane a kiss on the cheek.

Jason's POV

I laughed when I seen Nate race Caity for Mitchie to get the first hug.

I looked over at Shane and sighs. I know of my youngest brothers feelings for Shane's girl and I feel the same way but I think of her as a sister and I want to protect her. I get out of the limo and head over and greet Mitchie and help her with her bags.

Mitchie's POV

I smiled when I seen everyone around me greeting me. I can't believe that I get to go to camp this summer with the boys and Caitlyn. I'm so excited to go back but I feel so bad because I got sneaking feeling that the boys got a surprise for me and Caity.

Shane's POV

While I was looking at Nate and Caitlyn I didn't notice Mitchie and Jace leave us and go to the limo until Mitchie called us over.

"Mitchie you excited for this year?" Nate asked her. "Yeah I am Nate I can't believe that I get to go with you guys and Caity to camp and to top it all off my school told me that after camp this year I'm not back there but they didn't tell me why they were graduating me so early." She told us. I looked over at Nate and Jason with a smirk the only people who know why is Nate, Jason, Connie (Mitchie's mum) Steve (Mitchie's dad) Mr and Mrs Gellar (Caitlyn's parents) and me oh and Caitlyn is graduating this year too because we're dragging them on tour with us.

Nate's POV

I seen Shane smirking at me and Jason and couldn't help but smile at our surprise for after camp.

Caitlyn's POV

"Mitchie I can't believe you're graduating early you're so lucky I wish I was too." I said and then my phone rang and I checked the caller ID and saw it was the school so I answered.

"Hello Caitlyn speaking" I said and I couldn't help but smile. "Caitlyn this is Principal Jones, I'm calling to tell you that after camp your not coming back to school I'm graduating you early congrats." Principal Jones said. "AHH! I can't believe this OMG! Thanks Principal Jones I won't make you regret this." I screamed into the phone.

After 10 minutes of being quite I think we fell asleep but who knows but all I know is that we looked outside and a smile came on our faces as we saw the 'Camp Rock' sign in view and Brown outside waiting for us.

Brown's POV

I smiled when I seen my nephews limo knowing full well that Caitlyn and Mitchie is with them as well.

"Hello Poppet" I greeted Mitchie and she smiled at me. "Hey Uncle Brown" she said along side Caitlyn I don't remember when they started to call me 'Uncle' but it makes me happy either way seeing as I think of them as my nieces.

"Uncle Brown am I teaching again this year?" Shane asked me. "Yes Shane you are it's why I wanted you here early then anyone else" I told him "oh and Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Poppet are teaching too" I said quickly. They all looked at me shocked. "You all get paid for it too" I said walking away.

Mitchie's POV

I looked at everyone and see their faces are as shocked as mine. "Um did anyone know we were teaching this summer" I asked everyone.

"No" Caitlyn, Jason and Nate all said together. "I had a feeling I was teaching but not you guys I thought it was weird that Uncle Brown asked me to get all of you too" Shane said honestly while texting someone on his phone.

Shane's POV

"Shane who's texted you?" Mitchie asked me. I looked at her and told her "it was my manager to confirm some last minute stuff with me" she smiled and said "ok". We all went to our cabin to unpack our stuff and to go meet up with Uncle Brown.

Caitlyn's POV

It's weird how their manager is only texting Shane maybe she only needed one of them to confirm the changes.

While we were walking to our cabin I got a glimpse at Shane's phone and saw a bit of the messages.

"Mitchie" I called out for Mitchie and she came to me "yeah Caity what's up?" She asked me "I saw some of Shane's texts while walking and from what I could see is that the boys got a surprise for us" I told her with a wide smile and she smiles back just as widely.

We run up to the boys. "Hey boys what you doing after camp?" Mitchie asks. The boys stop and look at us "we are going to be touring after camp" Nate told us.

"Oh" I answered a bit upset. "Caitlyn, Mitchie we have a surprise for you for as well and don't worry both of your parents know and agreed to it and already signed paperwork for it all" Jason said which made me and Mitchie confused.

Mitchie's POV

I looked at the boys confused and I know Caitlyn is too "um what do you mean by that Jace?" Caitlyn asked him.

"What he means M and Caity is that you girls are now working with our label and our manager" Nate answered for Jason. I looked at Caity and then screamed and she did the same. I ran and hugged the boys. Caity and I called up our mums' and talked to them and thank them for doing all of this.


	2. The Break Up

Here Again

Recap:

Mitchie's POV

I looked at the boys confused and I know Caitlyn is too "um what do you mean by that Jace?" Caitlyn asked him.

"What he means M and Caity is that you girls are now working with our label and our manager" Nate answered for Jason. I looked at Caity and then screamed and she did the same. I ran and hugged the boys. Caity and I called up our mums' and talked to them and thank them for doing all of this.

End Recap

Chapter 2

Caitlyn's POV

While Mitchie is on the phone to her mum I called up my mum.

"Hey mum" I said. "Caitlyn how was the drive? Are you there yet?" Mum asked. "Yes mum we are here we just got here and the drive was good. Um thanks for agreeing for me to go with the boys on tour after camp this year but can I ask you a question?" I asked her. "Of course Caitlyn what's up princess?" Mum asks me. "Well um mum why did I get a call from Principal Jones telling me I graduated early?" I asked.

Mum didn't answer me so I asked her again and she finally aswered me. "Well Caitlyn why don't you ask Shane why that is because I'm not overly sure as to why." She said "ok mum I will ask him after I hang up love you mum." I said. "love you too Caitlyn" Mum said back and we hang up.

I walk over to the boys again after talking on the phone I didn't know that they kept on walking to the cabin.

Mitchie's POV

"Hey mum we just got to camp" I said. "That's good Mitchie how was the drive?" Mum asks me. "The drive was good. Um mum thanks for agreeing for me to go with the boys on tour after camp this year but can I ask you a question?" I asked. "Of course Mitchie what's up honey?" Mum asks me. "Well um mum why did I get a call from Principal Peterson telling me I graduated early?" I asked.

Mum didn't answer me so I asked again and she finally answered me. "Well Mitchie why don't you ask Nate why that is because I'm not overly sure as to why" Mum said. "ok mum I will ask him after I hang up love you mum" I said "love you too Mitchie" Mum said back and we hang up.

I walk over to the boys again after talking on the phone I didn't know that they kept on walking to the cabin. I see Caitlyn walking to them as well.

"Hey Caitlyn what did your mum say?" I asked her. "Mum said that I have to find out from Shane as to why I'm graduating early. What about you? What did your mum say?" Caitlyn asks me. "Wow really Shane? Ok. Mum said I had to ask Nate about it." I said.

We reach the cabin and see the boys unpacking our stuff besides our personal things which made us happy. We walk in and greeting the boys. "Hey Shane can I speak with you please?" Caitlyn asks. "Sure Caity." Shane says. They leave the cabin.

Shane's POV

We walk into the camp and sit down. "Um Shane when I was on the phone to my mum she said I had to ask you to find out why my Principal was graduating me early. So why is it that I'm being graduated early?" Caitlyn asks me. "Well Caity the reason that is well with us being on tour you wouldn't be able go to school I spoken to your Principal and he suggested that you graduate early so you can go on tour but I suggested that we hire a tutor for you so you didn't have to but Principal Jones said that you pass all of your classes anyways and that he would be happy to hear that one of his top students that graduated early became big." I said looking into Caitlyn's eyes with a smile. Caitlyn smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and runs off back to the cabin.

Nate's POV

I was unpacking Mitchie's bag with her help when she kisses me quickly and asks if she can ask me a question. "Of course M, what's wrong?" I ask her. "Um Nate when I was on the phone to my mum she said I had to ask you to find out why my Principal was graduating me early. So why is it that I'm being graduated early?" Mitchie asks me. "Well Mitchie the reason that is well with us being on tour you wouldn't be able go to school I spoken to your Principal and he suggested that you graduate early so you can go on tour but I suggested that we hire a tutor for you so you didn't have to but Principal Peterson said that you pass all of your classes anyways and that he would be happy to hear that one of his top students that graduated early became big." I said looking into Mitchie's eyes with a smile. Mitchie smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. She runs off I'm guessing she's looking for Shane.

Mitchie's POV

I ran into camp trying to find Shane. The reason I'm trying to find him is because I want to break up with him. I think I like Nate and I know Caitlyn likes Shane and I know Shane likes Caitlyn too so if I give them a little push maybe I could get them together.

I see Shane sitting on the stage and I run up to him. "Hey Shane." I said. Shane looks at me and frowns. "Hey Mitchie um I want to break up with you." Shane says. "Ok I was gonna break up with you anyways I might of, sort of, kinda kissed your brother Nate and I think I might be, sort of, kinda falling in love with him. What's your reason for the break up?" I ask Shane. "I sort of, kinda kissed Caitlyn and I think I might be, sort of, kinda falling in love with her." Shane said blushing. "Shane go tell her how you feel its fine with me if you want to date her right after our break up because I was gonna see if it was alright if I asked Nate to be my boyfriend if your ok with it is all." I told Shane "I do love you Shane but I only see you as a brother not as a lover." I continued.

Caitlyn's POV

I run back to the cabin blushing like crazy. "Hey Jason, Hey Nate, um can you both leave so I can finish unpacking my bag I ah need to get some personal items out that I don't want you boys to see." I tell them blushing. "Of course Caity just meet us at the kitchen then when your done." Jason tells me. "Ok Jason I'll see you boys there in 5 minutes." I say as I hear them shut the door behind them.

Nate's POV

"Jace I'm gonna go and find Mitchie and Shane and tell them to meet us at the kitchen." I tell Jason. "Ok Nate they could be down at the stage try there first ok if they aren't there they could be out on the lake." Jason says.

Walking into camp I can hear Mitchie and Shane so I walk toward where I hear their voices and see them at the stage singing.

Mitchie's POV

I'm on the stage sitting with Shane and I start to sing This Is Me

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know"

I turn to look at Nate who turned up in my view as I start to sing the Chorus.

"This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me"

I smile at Nate and look back at Shane

"Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way"

"This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me"

Shane starts to sing

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you"

I join in and start to sing the chorus with Shane.

"This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me"

And we keep on singing together until the song finishes. But Shane sings his version of the song while I sing mine.

"You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me"

"This is me"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing"

"Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me"


	3. The New Couples

Here Again

Recap:

Mitchie's POV

I'm on the stage sitting with Shane and I start to sing This Is Me

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know"

I turn to look at Nate who turned up in my view as I start to sing the Chorus.

"This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me"

I smile at Nate and look back at Shane

"Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way"

"This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me"

Shane starts to sing

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you"

I join in and start to sing the chorus with Shane

"This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me"

And we keep on singing together until the song finishes. But Shane sings his verson of the song while I sing mine.

"You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me"

"This is me"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing"

"Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me"

Chapter 3

Mitchie's POV

I get off the stage and give Shane a hug then walk over to Nate. "Hey Nate what's up?" I ask him. "Oh yea um were meeting at the kitchen so we better go and meet Caitlyn and Jason there." Nate said.

While walking I start to slow down and Shane notices and nudges Nate.

Shane's POV

While we were walking I noticed Mitchie was beside me so I looked back and saw her going at a slow pace. "Nate can you go and see what's up with Mitch please I think she might want to talk to you about something." I tell him while nudging him. "Ok Shane I will go and let Jason and Caitlyn know that I'm talking to Mitchie please." Nate tells me. I start to walk away. "Of course." I say waving. I pull out my phone and text Mitchie. 'Mitch I got you the perfect chance to ask Nate to be your boyfriend.'

Mitchie's POV

I look up to see Nate walking to me and smile. "Hey Nate sorry if I was slowing you guys down I was just thinking was all." I tell Nate. "It's ok what were you thinking about?" Nate asks me.

I go and sit down. "I was thinking about mine and Shane's break up and" I look Nate in the eyes and blush. "And you. I was thinking about how much I really like you" I tell him blushing while looking away.

Nate's POV

I feel my heart racing. "Mitchie d-did you just say you liked me?" I asked her. "Um err yeah I did" She replays softly I could barely hear her. I turn her and force her to look at me and I kiss her passionately. "Good because I really like you too M" I tell her after the kiss smiling. "So um Mitchie would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask her blushing.

She kisses me hard and tangles her fingers in my hair I can't help but moan into the kiss. "So I take that as a yes" I tell her. "Yes that is a yes" Mitchie tells me.

We get up and start to walk again to the kitchen hand in hand smiling like crazy.

Shane's POV

I look and see Nate and Mitchie walking hand in hand and smiling. "Caitlyn can I talk to you for a second please?" I ask her still looking at Mitchie and Nate. "Of course we can go into the mess hall" She tells me and I follow her into the mess hall.

"So um Caitlyn I was just thinking about mine and Mitchie's break up and well um I was thinking about you" I started while blushing and she looks at me with a blush on her face. I leaned in and kiss her on the lips passionately. "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" I finished after the kiss. She looks at me and smiles and kisses me hard and tangles her fingers into my hair. "So I um take that as a yes?" I ask her. "Yes it's a yes" She tells me smiling like crazy. I look over and see Jason, Nate and Mitchie smiling at us. "Congrats on getting together Mitchie and Nate" I tell them smiling. "Congrats to you guys too Shane and Caitlyn" Mitchie and Nate say together smiling.


	4. I Love You for the first time

Here Again

Recap:

Shane's POV

I look and see Nate and Mitchie walking hand in hand and smiling. "Caitlyn can I talk to you for a second please?" I ask her still looking at Mitchie and Nate. "Of course we can go into the mess hall" She tells me and I follow her into the mess hall.

"So um Caitlyn I was just thinking about mine and Mitchie's break up and well um I was thinking about you" I started while blushing and she looks at me with a blush on her face. I leaned in and kiss her on the lips passionately. "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" I finished after the kiss. She looks at me and smiles and kisses me hard and tangles her fingers into my hair. "So I um take that as a yes?" I ask her. "Yes it's a yes" She tells me smiling like crazy. I look over and see Jason, Nate and Mitchie smiling at us. "Congrats on getting together Mitchie and Nate" I tell them smiling. "Congrats to you guys too Shane and Caitlyn" Mitchie and Nate say together smiling.

End Recap:

Chapter 4

Jason's POV

I look at Nate and Mitchie then I look over at Shane and Caitlyn. "Congrats you guys I'm glad you are happy." I tell them smiling. "Well I'm a little tired now guys come and get me when dinner is ready" I tell them and walk back to the cabin that I'm sharing with them and Ella. Ella is gonna be here tomorrow I can't wait to see her again. Sighing I go and lay down on my bed and falling asleep instantly.

Nate's POV

I smile and hold Mitchie's hand and we walk back into the kitchen and start to cook dinner for everyone while planning on what is for breakfast tomorrow. "What do you want me to do for you Mitchie?" I asked her. "Could you please peel and cut up the potatoes and then start on the onions I'm gonna go and start to cook the chicken for the Butter Chicken and put the rice on" She tells me. "Ok I'll start that now then and then I'll come and take over for you so you can go for a shower and freshen up if you like" I suggested with a smile. "That would be lovely thank you I'll write out the recipe for you as well for when you need to add in the next part of the recipe ok babe" She suggested.

Once done with the potatoes and onions I walk over and take the knife and spoon out of her hands and look down to see the recipe. "I'm done over there with the onions and potatoes so go for a shower babe I'll take over and follow the recipe all the way through ok" I tell her while pushing her out the door.

Mitchie's POV

While walking to the cabin to grab my clothes for a shower I start to sing my new song Brand New Day

"Oh, oh

Last year's old news

I'm breaking out my six string

And playing from my heart

It's not deja vu

'Cause it's another summer

That's how this chapter starts"

"I'm gonna run so fast 'til I can't breathe

Come along and follow me

Let's make some noise we never did before"

"It's a brand new day

(Don't you see me)

Changing up my ways

(So completely)

This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit

It's a brand new day

And I'm feelin' good

And I'm feelin' good"

"So drama free (so drama free)

I'm all about the music

I just wanna sing

Watch me live out my dreams

I'm gonna rock that stage

And give my everything"

"I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move

Come along, get in the groove

Let's shine so bright, more than we did before"

"It's a brand new day

(Don't you see me)

Changing up my ways

(So completely)

This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit

It's a brand new day

And I'm feelin' good"

"(What you gonna do? What you gonna do?)

I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you

(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)

You'll just have to watch me carefully

(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)

Anywhere my heart wants me to go

I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna dance

I'm gonna ride, I'm gonna play

I'm gonna try my game in everything"

"'Cause It's a brand new day

(Don't you see me)

Changing up my ways

(So completely)

This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit

It's a brand new day"

"It's a brand new day

(It's a brand new day)

Changing up my ways

(Changing up my ways)

This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it (gonna hear it)

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit (got the spirit)

It's a brand new day

(It's a brand new day)

It's a brand new day

And I'm feelin' good

Feelin' good

And I'm feelin' good"

I didn't realise that I was at the cabin already and I just walked in and grabbed my clothes and a towel and head for the showers singing another of my new songs Different Summers

"We're like a melody with no words

Until we figure it out

We sing

La, la, la, la, la, la

I know it's simple yeah, but it's worked right up 'til now

It's up to now

Yeah, every day's been like a dream world

Oh but now your not just

In my head, oh no

Will we remember different summers

It's like tossing your heart to see where it land

Heads is easy

Tails is harder to plan

If we're starting all over again, and again, and again, oh

You know that I can't help but wonder

What's gonna happen next

I'm a little curious, oh yeah

Every star that I stood under

When you were under it too

Did you ever think about us?

I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you

That's something I'll never forget

I won't forget

If we remember different summers

It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands

Heads is easy

Tails is harder to plan

If we're starting all over again

Don't need friends just beginning

But I hope that we will find it again

So we can go from here, oh

Will we remember different summers

It's like tossing your hearts to see where it lands

Heads is easy

Tails is harder to plan

If we're starting all over again, again, and again, and again, and again

And again, and again, and again

Will we remember different summers"

After having a shower and getting dressed I head back to the cabin to put my dirty clothes away and head back to the kitchen to check on Nate and dinner. "Babe I'm done. How is dinner going?" I asked him. "It's coming along good I'm just about to add in the rest of the ingredients now" he tells me. I walk up and give him a kiss and smile at him. "Thanks for doing this for me I love you babe" I tell him. "I love you too M" he says back smiling. "Well if you want to go for a shower now you can I can take over here and start to clean up while waiting for it to finish cooking" I suggested smiling. "Ok thanks babe and I'll get Jason to go have a shower do you know if his asleep or awake?" Nate asked me. "When I went in there he was asleep" I told him


	5. Ella's Arrival

Here Again

Recap:

Mitchie's POV

While walking to the cabin to grab my clothes for a shower I start to sing my new song Brand New Day

"Oh, oh

Last year's old news

I'm breaking out my six string

And playing from my heart

It's not deja vu

'Cause it's another summer

That's how this chapter starts"

"I'm gonna run so fast 'til I can't breathe

Come along and follow me

Let's make some noise we never did before"

"It's a brand new day

(Don't you see me)

Changing up my ways

(So completely)

This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit

It's a brand new day

And I'm feelin' good

And I'm feelin' good"

"So drama free (so drama free)

I'm all about the music

I just wanna sing

Watch me live out my dreams

I'm gonna rock that stage

And give my everything"

"I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move

Come along, get in the groove

Let's shine so bright, more than we did before"

"It's a brand new day

(Don't you see me)

Changing up my ways

(So completely)

This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit

It's a brand new day

And I'm feelin' good"

"(What you gonna do? What you gonna do?)

I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you

(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)

You'll just have to watch me carefully

(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)

Anywhere my heart wants me to go

I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna dance

I'm gonna ride, I'm gonna play

I'm gonna try my game in everything"

"'Cause It's a brand new day

(Don't you see me)

Changing up my ways

(So completely)

This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit

It's a brand new day"

"It's a brand new day

(It's a brand new day)

Changing up my ways

(Changing up my ways)

This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it (gonna hear it)

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit (got the spirit)

It's a brand new day

(It's a brand new day)

It's a brand new day

And I'm feelin' good

Feelin' good

And I'm feelin' good"

I didn't realise that I was at the cabin already and I just walked in and grabbed my clothes and a towel and head for the showers singing another of my new songs Different Summers

"We're like a melody with no words

Until we figure it out

We sing

La, la, la, la, la, la

I know it's simple yeah, but it's worked right up 'til now

It's up to now

Yeah, every day's been like a dream world

Oh but now your not just

In my head, oh no

Will we remember different summers

It's like tossing your heart to see where it land

Heads is easy

Tails is harder to plan

If we're starting all over again, and again, and again, oh

You know that I can't help but wonder

What's gonna happen next

I'm a little curious, oh yeah

Every star that I stood under

When you were under it too

Did you ever think about us?

I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you

That's something I'll never forget

I won't forget

If we remember different summers

It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands

Heads is easy

Tails is harder to plan

If we're starting all over again

Don't need friends just beginning

But I hope that we will find it again

So we can go from here, oh

Will we remember different summers

It's like tossing your hearts to see where it lands

Heads is easy

Tails is harder to plan

If we're starting all over again, again, and again, and again, and again

And again, and again, and again

Will we remember different summers"

After having a shower and getting dressed I head back to the cabin to put my dirty clothes away and head back to the kitchen to check on Nate and dinner. "Babe I'm done. How is dinner going?" I asked him. "It's coming along good I'm just about to add in the rest of the ingredients now" he tells me. I walk up and give him a kiss and smile at him. "Thanks for doing this for me I love you babe" I tell him. "I love you too M" he says back smiling. "Well if you want to go for a shower now you can I can take over here and start to clean up while waiting for it to finish cooking" I suggested smiling. "Ok thanks babe and I'll get Jason to go have a shower do you know if his asleep or awake?" Nate asked me. "When I went in there he was asleep" I told him

End Recap

Chapter 5

Shane's POV

I smile over at Caitlyn. "I'm happy to see you Caity". I tell her and kiss her softly and she kisses me back softly.

"I'm going to go for a shower before dinner ok honey" Caitlyn tells me and heads to the kitchen to leave. I smile and head into the kitchen to see if Mitchie needs any help with dinner. "Hey Mitch do you need any help" I asked. "Oh hey Shane I didn't hear you enter but if you could put on the rice that would be good" Mitchie tells me, I smile and head over to the rice cooker and put on enough rice for 6 people seeing as everyone else won't be here until tomorrow.

Caitlyn's POV

I walk into the kitchen "Hey Mitchie I'm going for a shower call me when dinner is done please" I tell her " sure Caity I will do you know if Shane is going to go for a shower or not?" Mitchie asked me. "I don't think so I think he might be coming in here to ask you if you need help with dinner" I tell her. "Ok thanks" Mitchie says as I turn to the door and leave.

Mitchie's POV

"Hey Mitch do you need any help with dinner?" Shane asked. "Oh hey Shane I didn't hear you enter but if you could put on the rice that would be good" I tell him, He smiles and head over to the rice cooker and put on enough rice for 6 people seeing as everyone else won't be here until tomorrow. Half an hour later. "Hey Shane thanks for helping me the rice shouldn't be to long so I'm gonna go and get Caity, Nate, Uncle Brown and Jason to meet us in the mess hall. If you could put the butter chicken into a cool pot and take it into the mess hall that would be good. I will come back and grab the rice after I get them ok?" I asked Shane. "Sure that's not a problem Mitch" Shane tells me. I leave the kitchen to hunt down everyone and I see Uncle Brown already entering the mess hall. "Oh I was just about to go and get you Uncle Brown. So I'll just go get the others Shane is in there already setting up for me" I tell him as I walk away. I find Nate on his way to the kitchen. "Hey babe meet me in the mess hall I'm just going to get Caity and Jason for dinner and be heading back there after getting the rice unless you can grab it for me." I tell him " Sure baby I'll grab it for you." Nate tells me and I walk over to him and give him a kiss. "Thanks babe love you." I tell him and walk off to find Jason and Caity. I find Caity leaving the bathroom and run up to her. "Hey Caity it's time for dinner can you head to the mess hall." I tell her. "Yeah sure Mitchie." She tells me. I smile and walk of in the direction of our cabin and find Jason still asleep and I walk into the cabin and over to him and gently shake him. "Hey Jace its time for dinner and I got a text from Ella she said she's coming to camp tonight she should be here soon so wake up" I tell him as I start to shake him harder. He wakes up and looks at me and then pulls me into a hug. "Um Mitchie is it alright for me to see the text from Ella please?" He asks me. I pull out my phone and go into my messages and go straight to the one from Ella and hand him my phone so while we walk back to the mess hall he reads my text messages from Ella and me.

Nate's POV

On my way to the kitchen I see Mitchie . "Hey babe meet me in the mess hall I'm just going to get Caity and Jason for dinner and be heading back there after getting the rice unless you can grab it for me." Mitchie tells me. " Sure baby I'll grab it for you." I tells her and she walk over to me and gives me a kiss. "Thanks babe love you." She tell him and walk off to find Jason and Caity. I get to the kitchen and grab the bowls and put the rice in them and take them out to the mess hall. "Hey guys I got the rice if you want some" I tell them setting it down for them to grab and I see Mitchie and Jason walk into the mess hall. Jace has Mitchie's phone it looks like his reading something so I walk up to them.

Jason's POV

I quickly look up as we enter the mess hall all the way here I was reading all of the text messages between Mitchie and Ella with a smile on my face seeing that Ella was talking about me and Nate and Shane. I'm happy she's going to be here soon because I was just finishing off reading the text messages when we got here.

I hand Mitchie her phone back just as Nate get over to us. "Hey Jason, Hey babe dinner is set up. Hey Jace why did you have Mitchie's phone?" Nate asks me. "Oh she handed it to me to show me her text messages between her and Ella." I tell him. "Oh ok" He says back as we all head back to dinner and I see Nate and Mitchie hold hands as we walk. "Um Nate can I talk to you please." I tell him when I stop. He stops and tells Mitchie to meet us at the table. "Yes Jason what's up?" Nate asks me. "Um I was going to ask you on some advice bro you know how me and Ella have been together sense the end of camp last year well do you think I would be rushing it if I asked her to marry me?" I asked Nate. "If you ask her and she says yes then no I don't think that, but if you ask and she says no then you got your answer is all I can say bro. As you know I haven't had a girlfriend before Mitchie so I'm not overly experienced in this department." Nate tells me with a blush on his cheeks. I smile and tell him it's alright as we walk over to everyone for dinner.

The way we all sat was Uncle Brown, Me, Nate, Mitchie, Caity, Shane. Then we hear Ella come into the mess hall and she sat in between me and Nate.


	6. The Proposal

Here Again

Recap:

Jason's POV

I quickly look up as we enter the mess hall all the way here I was reading all of the text messages between Mitchie and Ella with a smile on my face seeing that Ella was talking about me and Nate and Shane. I'm happy she's going to be here soon because I was just finishing off reading the text messages when we got here.

I hand Mitchie her phone back just as Nate get over to us. "Hey Jason, Hey babe dinner is set up. Hey Jace why did you have Mitchie's phone?" Nate asks me. "Oh she handed it to me to show me her text messages between her and Ella." I tell him. "Oh ok" He says back as we all head back to dinner and I see Nate and Mitchie hold hands as we walk. "Um Nate can I talk to you please." I tell him when I stop. He stops and tells Mitchie to meet us at the table. "Yes Jason what's up?" Nate asks me. "Um I was going to ask you on some advice bro you know how me and Ella have been together sense the end of camp last year well do you think I would be rushing it if I asked her to marry me?" I asked Nate. "If you ask her and she says yes then no I don't think that, but if you ask and she says no then you got your answer is all I can say bro. As you know I haven't had a girlfriend before Mitchie so I'm not overly experienced in this department." Nate tells me with a blush on his cheeks. I smile and tell him it's alright as we walk over to everyone for dinner.

The way we all sat was Uncle Brown, Me, Nate, Mitchie, Caity, Shane. Then we hear Ella come into the mess hall and she sat in between me and Nate.

End recap

Chapter 6

Ella's POV

I sit down next to Shane and Jason. "Hey guys what did I miss?" I asked everyone. "Well me and Shane broke up and I'm now with Nate and his with Caitlyn." Mitchie told me with a smile on her face. "Well congrats Mitchie and Nate, Shane and Caitlyn I'm happy for you." I tell them.

We sit and talk about anything and everything for a good time after dinner. We all start to head back to our cabin but I stop at the bathroom. "Hey guys I'm gonna go for a shower so I'll meet you in the cabin ok." I tell them. I go into the bathroom and have a quick shower and come back out to see Jason there. "Oh hey Jace what's wrong?" I ask him. "Um Ella I got a question to ask you." He starts and he gets down on one knee. "Eliza "Ella" Pador will you do the honour of becoming my bride?" He asks as he opens up a case that has this beautiful engagement ring in it. "YES, YES, YESSSSSSS" I yell excitedly. He puts the ring on my left ring finger.

Jason's POV

I wait for Ella outside the bathroom. I look over when I hear the door open and smile. "Oh hey Jace what's wrong?" She asks me. "Um Ella I got a question to ask you." I start and I get down on one knee. "Eliza "Ella" Pador will you do the honour of becoming my bride?" I ask as I open up a case that has this beautiful engagement ring in it. "YES, YES, YESSSSSSS" She yells excitedly. I puts the ring on her left ring finger. I smile and kiss her passionately. We walk back to the cabin hand in hand. We get to the cabin and Nate pulls me aside. "So how did it go?" He asks me. "She said yes bro. I can't believe this I'm so happy." I tell him with a smile. "I'm happy for you bro. I really want to ask Mitchie to marry me but we only just started to date I'm afraid it might scare her off." Nate tells me looking down sadly.

Nate's POV

We were all sitting down playing cards and I look over to the door. They got to the cabin and I pull Jason aside. "So how did it go?" I ask him. "She said yes bro. I can't believe this I'm so happy." He tells me with a smile. "I'm happy for you bro. I really want to ask Mitchie to marry me but we only just started to date I'm afraid it might scare her off." I tell him looking down sadly. "I love her so much that I want to be with her forever." I continue. I look over and see Mitchie standing behind me blushing like crazy. "Yes Nate. Yes I will marry you. I love you so much honey." Mitchie tells me.

Mitchie's POV

I walk outside to try and find Nate and Jason and see them standing behind the cabin. I walk over to them and hear them as I get closer. "I'm happy for you bro. I really want to ask Mitchie to marry me but we only just started to date I'm afraid it might scare her off." Nate tells him looking down sadly. "I love her so much that I want to be with her forever." He continues. Nate looks over and see me standing behind him blushing like crazy. "Yes Nate. Yes I will marry you. I love you so much honey." I tell him.


	7. The Shocking Reveal

Here Again

Recap:

Mitchie's POV

I walk outside to try and find Nate and Jason and see them standing behind the cabin. I walk over to them and hear them as I get closer. "I'm happy for you bro. I really want to ask Mitchie to marry me but we only just started to date I'm afraid it might scare her off." Nate tells him looking down sadly. "I love her so much that I want to be with her forever." He continues. Nate looks over and see me standing behind him blushing like crazy. "Yes Nate. Yes I will marry you. I love you so much honey." I tell him.

End Recap.

Chapter 7

Mitchie's POV

I run up to him and kiss him passionately. "Um we all better head back to everyone." I tell the boys with a smile and hold Nate's hand as we walk back to the cabin.

When we get back to the cabin Nate puts a beautiful engagement ring on my left hand ring finger and kisses me passionately. "I love you." He tells me and I smile. "I love you too." I tell him as well.

Shane's POV

I see Mitchie leave and I ask Ella about the ring on her finger. "Jason asked me to marry him." She tells me and Caitlyn. I smile and then look up to see Mitchie, Nate and Jason enter the cabin and see an engagement ring on Mitchie's finger as well and get up to talk to my brother's. "Nate, Jason can I talk to you please outside." I said walking out with them following me.

"Congratulations both of you I noticed the ring on both of your girls fingers I don't think Caitlyn seen Mitchie's finger yet that's why I wanted to congratulate you both out here." I tell them with a smile. "To tell you both the truth I was going to ask Caitlyn to marry me as well but we only just started to date I'm afraid it might scare her off." I tell them looking down sadly. "I love her so much I want to be with her forever." I continued.

I hear the cabin door open and I look over and see Caitlyn,Mitchie and Ella standing there and Caitlyn was blushing like crazy. "Yes Shane. oh my goodness yes." Caitlyn said as she ran up to me and kisses me passionately.

Caitlyn's POV

I was sitting in the cabin with Mitchie and Ella and we decided to go and check on the boys after a while and over hear some of their conversation. "To tell you both the truth I was going to ask Caitlyn to marry me as well but we only just started to date I'm afraid it might scare her off." Shane tells them looking down sadly. "I love her so much I want to be with her forever." Shane continues.

I open the cabin door open and he looks over and see Me,Mitchie and Ella standing there and I was blushing like crazy. "Yes Shane. oh my goodness yes." I said as I ran up to him and kiss him passionately.

Shane smiles at me and puts a beautiful engagement ring on my left hand ring finger and kisses me passionately. Mitchie and Ella walks up to Jason and Nate and kisses them.

"I love you Shane." I tell him. "I love you too Caity." Shane tells me.

Mitchie's POV

We all go back into the cabin and go to our beds with our fiancées'. I smile and kiss Nate on the lips quickly. "Night babe." I tell him. "Night babe." Nate tells me. I hear the others say goodnight as well and we all go to sleep smiling.

I wake up to the morning sun shining in my eyes and get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I have a quick shower and get back out and get dressed and head back to the cabin to put my dirty clothes away.

I walk to the kitchen singing Heart to Heart

"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever"

"No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa"

"When you're one with the one you were meant to find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever"

"No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart"

"So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way, to you

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me"

"No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa

And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart"

"I look up and see that I just got to the kitchen and I walk into the kitchen and start to make pancakes for everyone while singing Tell me you love me

"Oh no, here we go again

Fighting over what I said  
I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry  
Bad at love, no, I'm not good at this  
But I can't say I'm innocent  
Not hardly, but I'm sorry"

"And all my friends, they know and it's true  
I don't know who I am without you  
I got it bad, baby  
Got it bad"

"Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone on days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone  
On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, can you hear my heart say  
No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody"

"And I hope I never see the day  
That you move on and be happy without me  
Without me  
What's my hand without your heart to hold?  
I don't know what I'm living for  
If I'm living without you"

"All my friends, they know and it's true  
I don't know who I am without you  
I've got it bad, baby  
I got it bad"

"Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone on days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone  
On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, can you hear my heart say  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
My heart's like  
No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody"

"Everything I need  
Is standing in front of me  
I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah  
Through the ups and downs  
Baby, I'ma stick around  
I promise we will be alright, alright"

"Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone on days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone  
On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, can you hear my heart say  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody"

"Everything I need  
Is standing right in front of me  
I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah"

I look up and see Nate walk into the kitchen along with Caity and Ella. "Morning" I say to them.


	8. The Start of Camp

Here Again

Recap:

Mitchie's POV

We all go back into the cabin and go to our beds with our fiancées'. I smile and kiss Nate on the lips quickly. "Night babe." I tell him. "Night babe." Nate tells me. I hear the others say goodnight as well and we all go to sleep smiling.

I wake up to the morning sun shining in my eyes and get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I have a quick shower and get back out and get dressed and head back to the cabin to put my dirty clothes away.

I walk to the kitchen singing Heart to Heart

"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for

When someone walks into your heart through an open door

When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold

Don't let go

Someone comes into your world

Suddenly your world has changed forever"

"No there's no one else's eyes

That could see into me

No one else's arms can lift

Lift me up so high

Your love lifts me out of time

And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa"

"When you're one with the one you were meant to find

Everything falls in place, all the stars align

When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul

Don't let go

Someone comes into your life

It's like they've been in your life forever"

"No, there's no one else's eyes

That could see into me

No one else's arms can lift

Lift me up so high

Your love lifts me out of time

And you know my heart by heart"

"So now we've found our way to find each other

So now I found my way, to you

No there's no one else's eyes

That could see into me"

"No there's no one else's eyes

That could see into me

No one else's arms can lift

Lift me up so high

Your love lifts me out of time

And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa

And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart"

"I look up and see that I just got to the kitchen and I walk into the kitchen and start to make pancakes for everyone while singing Tell me you love me.

"Oh no, here we go again

Fighting over what I said

I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry

Bad at love, no, I'm not good at this

But I can't say I'm innocent

Not hardly, but I'm sorry"

"And all my friends, they know and it's true

I don't know who I am without you

I got it bad, baby

Got it bad"

"Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone on days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone

On days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, can you hear my heart say

No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody

You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody"

"And I hope I never see the day

That you move on and be happy without me

Without me

What's my hand without your heart to hold?

I don't know what I'm living for

If I'm living without you"

"All my friends, they know and it's true

I don't know who I am without you

I've got it bad, baby

I got it bad"

"Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone on days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone

On days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, can you hear my heart say

You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody

You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody

My heart's like

No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody

You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody"

"Everything I need

Is standing in front of me

I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah

Through the ups and downs

Baby, I'ma stick around

I promise we will be alright, alright"

"Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone on days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone

On days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, can you hear my heart say

You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody

You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody"

"Everything I need

Is standing right in front of me

I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah"

I look up and see Nate walk into the kitchen along with Caity and Ella. "Morning" I say to them.

End Recap.

Chapter 8

Brown's POV

I wake up to the smell of pancakes being cooked so I get dressed and head to the kitchen to see Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella there cooking.

"Good morning everyone." I greet them. "Good morning Uncle Brown." They all greet me at the same time with smiles on their faces. I look and see the girls having rings on their left hands and smile. "Nate can I talk to you please." I tell him and walk into the mess hall.

Nate's POV

I walk into the mess hall so I can talk to Uncle Brown. "Hey Uncle Brown what's up?" I ask him. "So please tell me why Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella have engagement rings on please?" Uncle Brown asks me. "Um well it's because Shane, Jason and I asked the girls to marry us last night." I tell him. Then Jason and Shane walks in the mess hall from the kitchen.

"Hey Shane, Hey Jason." Me and Uncle Brown greet them. "Hey guys we better go and see if our fiancées' need our help in the kitchen even though I'm sure Mitchie would be fine seeing as her mum is a cater." Jason says to us. "Yea I think we should come on." I said as I start to walk to the kitchen. "Babe do you need any help with breakfast?" I ask Mitchie. "Oh yes please babe. If you boys could set the table up with butter and syrup for breakfast me and the girls will bring out the pancakes, bacon and eggs for everyone." Mitchie tells us. "Of course honey." We walk over and grab the butter and syrup and head back into the mess hall. "So what shall we do while we wait?" Jason asks. "Does anyone have cards with them we could play a game of poker and the wagers are the pancakes." Shane suggested. "No we are not wagering the breakfast." Uncle Brown scowled him.

Mitchie's POV

"Well girls we better get breakfast out there before the boys start to get grumpy and Shane starts to bet the pancakes for a game of poker." I tell them as I pick up the pancakes. Caitlyn grabs the bacon she was cooking and Ella grabs the eggs she was cooking.

We walk out into the mess hall and put the breakfast in front of the boys and sit down next to our fiancées'. "Eat up boys." I tell them.

After breakfast the boys went and did the dishes while Caitlyn and Ella went to have a shower, so I went into the kitchen and start to prepare lunch for everyone seeing as all the campers are going to be here at lunch time.

I walk out of the kitchen and went to find Uncle Brown. "Hey Uncle Brown what class am I teaching?" I asked him. "Actually Mitchie you're not teaching you're in charge of the rosters and of the cooking." Uncle Brown tells me. "Ok." I say as I walk back to the kitchen.

I see Shane packing away the last of the dishes and smile. "So what classes do you boys want to teach? Uncle Brown put me in charge of the rosters and cooking." I tell them. "I'm best on drums babe, Shane is good at dance and singing, and Jason is great on guitar." Nate tells me. "Ok thanks baby." I tell him as I start to cook lunch seeing as it's 10am.

Lunch time came around and all the campers started to turn up. I get up on the out door stage. "Ok Campers listen up. This is what's happening today and tomorrow morning after lunch in the mess hall you will all return to your cabins and get changed into either swimmers for swimming with me and Nate, or some hiking gear for hiking with Jason and Ella, or with Shane and Caitlyn you can go to the music hall and play the guitars, drums or sing and then we will all meet back up here for dinner in the mess hall and then proceed to the opening night jam. Tomorrow will be the same until lunch but you can not go to the same you do today then after lunch you will have classes" I tell them loudly so they can all hear me.

After I was done with the campers I went back to the kitchen to check on lunch and started to set up the mess hall so I can call all the campers in for lunch. I was finally done with setting up and starting dinner so I went out side and to the main office and said over the megaphone "ok all campers this is Mitchie Torres speaking and I want all campers and camp councillors to the mess hall in 30 minutes." I leave the main office after making the speech to finish dealing with dinner.


	9. Day of Relaxation

Here Again

Recap:

Mitchie's POV

"Well girls we better get breakfast out there before the boys start to get grumpy and Shane starts to bet the pancakes for a game of poker." I tell them as I pick up the pancakes. Caitlyn grabs the bacon she was cooking and Ella grabs the eggs she was cooking.

We walk out into the mess hall and put the breakfast in front of the boys and sit down next to our fiancées'. "Eat up boys." I tell them.

After breakfast the boys went and did the dishes while Caitlyn and Ella went to have a shower, so I went into the kitchen and start to prepare lunch for everyone seeing as all the campers are going to be here at lunch time.

I walk out of the kitchen and went to find Uncle Brown. "Hey Uncle Brown what class am I teaching?" I asked him. "Actually Mitchie you're not teaching you're in charge of the rosters and of the cooking." Uncle Brown tells me. "Ok." I say as I walk back to the kitchen.

I see Shane packing away the last of the dishes and smile. "So what classes do you boys want to teach? Uncle Brown put me in charge of the rosters and cooking." I tell them. "I'm best on drums babe, Shane is good at dance and singing, and Jason is great on guitar." Nate tells me. "Ok thanks baby." I tell him as I start to cook lunch seeing as it's 10am.

Lunch time came around and all the campers started to turn up. I get up on the out door stage. "Ok Campers listen up. This is what's happening today and tomorrow morning after lunch in the mess hall you will all return to your cabins and get changed into either swimmers for swimming with me and Nate, or some hiking gear for hiking with Jason and Ella, or with Shane and Caitlyn you can go to the music hall and play the guitars, drums or sing and then we will all meet back up here for dinner in the mess hall and then proceed to the Opening Night Jam. Tomorrow will be the same until lunch but you can not go to the same you do today then after lunch you will have classes" I tell them loudly so they can all hear me.

After I was done with the campers I went back to the kitchen to check on lunch and started to set up the mess hall so I can call all the campers in for lunch. I was finally done with setting up for lunch so I went out side and to the main office and said over the megaphone "ok all campers this is Mitchie Torres speaking and I want all campers and camp councillors to the mess hall in 30 minutes." I leave the main office after making the speech to finish dealing with dinner.

End Recap

Chapter 9

Nate's POV

I head to the kitchen to see if Mitchie need any help. "Hey honey do you need any help?" I ask Mitchie. "Yes please I need to finish getting lunch out into the mess hall." She tells me. "Ok babe." I said as I grab a pot of rice.

After getting lunch out to the mess hall we go back into the kitchen and start to cook dinner. After starting dinner we decided to go into the mess hall and grab some lunch.

After lunch everyone went to either their cabins to get changed or went with Shane and Caitlyn to Jam. After getting changed into my swimming trunks I wait for Mitchie so we can go together to the beach.

Ella's POV

After lunch I went back to the cabin with Jason, Nate and Mitchie to get changed into my hiking outfit. Jason and Nate leave after getting changed to wait outside for Mitchie and me.

After I get changed I noticed Mitchie was still looking for her swimmers. "Mitchie are you alright?" I ask her. "No not really I can't find my swimmers and I know I packed them." Mitchie tells me. "Do you want me to help you?" I ask Mitchie. "Yes please." Mitchie says while digging in her suitcase. I walk over and start to dig in the suitcase as well and I find a pair of swimmers they were bikinis with love hearts on them the fabric is black and the hearts are red. "Mitchie I found a pair of swimmers." I tell her. She smiles and takes them "thank you Ella." She says and quickly gets changed.

We leave the cabin and meet the campers at the out door stage and see Caitlyn and Shane there with campers who want to Jam. Mitchie gets up on the stage again. "Ok Campers who's going to be Jamming please leave with Shane and Caitlyn and make sure to keep in order." Mitchie starts so Shane and Caitlyn leave with about 20 campers. "Now who is going hiking with Jason and Ella you may leave." Mitchie continues so everyone leaves in an orderly fashion after me and Jason.

Mitchie's POV

After lunch I went back to the cabin with Jason, Nate and Ella to get changed into my swimmers. Jason and Nate leave after getting changed to wait outside for Ella and me.

After Ella get changed Ella noticed I was still looking for my swimmers. "Mitchie are you alright?" Ella asked me. "No not really I can't find my swimmers and I know I packed them." I tell her . "Do you want me to help you?" Ella asked me. "Yes please." I say while digging in her suitcase. Ella walk over and start to dig in the suitcase as well and finds a pair of swimmers they were bikinis with love hearts on them the fabric is black and the hearts are red. "Mitchie I found a pair of swimmers." Ella tells me. I smile and takes them "thank you Ella." I say and quickly gets changed.

We leave the cabin and meet the campers at the out door stage and see Caitlyn and Shane there with campers who want to Jam. I get up on the stage again. "Ok Campers who's going to be Jamming please leave with Shane and Caitlyn and make sure to keep in order." I start so Shane and Caitlyn leave with about 20 campers. "Now who is going hiking with Jason and Ella you may leave." I continue so everyone leaves in an orderly fashion after Ella and Jason. "Now those of you left we are going to the beach so let's grab our towels and hit the water." I finish as I get off the stage and head for the beach holding Nate's hand.

We get to the beach and Nate tells them what's going to happen. "So you can sun bath, have a game of volleyball or beach cricket, have a swim or surf." Nate says loudly for all of them to hear before we let them break into their own groups.

Caitlyn's POV

We get to the music hall and Shane tells them what is happening. "Ok so if you know how to play the drums you can go play them, if you can play the guitar you can play it but if you just want to sing you may." Shane tells them loudly so they can all hear.

I see a group of friends go over to the drums but one grabs a mike and one grabs a guitar while the other gets on the drums.

The one on the drums start to play 'We Rock' from our Final Jam last year, then the guitarist starts to play along. The singer start to sing.

"'Cause we rock

We rock

We rock on

We rock

We rock on

Come as you are

You're a superstar

World's in your pocket

And you know it

You can feel that beat

Running through your feet

Heart's racing fast

You're rock and rolling

All that you need is the music

To take you to some other place

Where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream

We're finding our voice, following our dreams

'Cause we rock, (we rock!) we rock, we rock, we rock on

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down

The louder we go, well the better we sound

'Cause we rock, (we rock!) we rock, we rock, we rock on"

I walk up to them. "Hey girls that was good did you girls come to final jam last year?" I ask them. "Yes we did and we loved all of the performances. My name is Nikki and these are my sisters Kiki and Tisha." Nikki introduces them. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you girls I'm Caitlyn I was on stage singing that song last year." I introduce myself. "Pleasure to meet you as well Caitlyn." Tisha said. "So girls who plays the drums?" I asked. "I do." Tisha said. "Ok who plays guitar?" I asked again. "I do." Kiki said. "So Nikki you sing?" I asked her. "Yes I do but we all sing and we all know how to play the instruments but we pick who is best for each song we play." Nikki tells me. "Ok do you know This Is Me?" I asked the girls. "OMG YES" They all squealed. I giggle at that. "Ok let me get my best friend here so she can hear you sing her song you may know her she's Mitchie Torres." I tell them while texting Mitchie.

Mitchie's POV

I hear my phone go off with Caitlyn's ringtone. I read the text. 'Mitchie there are 3 sisters here who wish to play you This Is Me. Love Caity." I smile and send a text back telling her I'll be their in 5 minutes. I walk over to Nate and whisper in his ear. "Honey I'll be back I'm just going to go check on Caity and Shane and then check on dinner, ok?" I ask him. "Yeah that's fine." He whispers back so I smile and give him a kiss and leave to the music hall.

I get to the music hall and see Caitlyn with three girls. "Hey Caity, hey girls." I greet them. "So girls I'm Mitchie and your names are?" I asked. The girl who was sitting on the drums spoke up. "I'm Tisha and these are my sisters Nikki and Kiki. Nikki is the one with the mike and Kiki has the guitar." Tisha said blushing. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you girls. Caitlyn said you wished to sing 'This Is Me' for me." I said smiling. Nikki takes the guitar while Kiki goes over to the drum and Tisha grabs the mike. Kiki starts to play This Is Me and Nikki joins in on the guitar. Tisha starts to sing.

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I had this dream

Right inside of me

I'm going to let it show

It's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark

To dream about a life where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way"

Nikki moves to a mike on the stand and starts to sing.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you"

Tisha starts to sing again.

"This is the real, this is me"

And Nikki joins her.

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me"

I smile and clap for them. "Good job girls." I tell them. "Caity I got to go and check on dinner now but girls keep up the good work." I tell them and leave for the kitchen.


End file.
